The tennis serve is a challenging skill and one of the most frustrating and the weakest links in a tennis player's game. Though ball machines exist for practicing ground strokes like forehand, backhand, volley and overhead, existing tennis serve devices to not adequately address tennis player service practice needs. Ball toss aids for tennis serve target practice exist, but none seem to put the ball in the right place and allow the player to actually hit it. The challenge of a tennis coach, as she watches the user struggle with the toss as a beginner or intermediate player, is to first get the player to toss the ball at the desired location, before getting her to hit the correct ball at the desired height. Coaching time is partly wasted because the user is actually tossing the ball in the incorrect position and thus hitting faulty serves.
For the intermediate player, a tennis coach has to struggle with finer points like refining the point of contact. No device exists that provides visual feedback on ideal point of contact between the racket and ball elevation when hitting the serve. Also, on the same lines it is very common for intermediate players to make contact with the ball lower than optimum, hitting incorrect serves. No visual feedback is currently available to a tennis coach to literally highlight this point.